lub_charfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Fishermen
Theo Theo Fishermen is just an average kid that has no idea what is going on, except for the fact that he might not be average after all... in 2016 at the age of 14 years old, Theo had to go to a new school where everything was based around the morals of the illuminati... Theo had no idea why and so he started digging for answeres, which got him in alot of trouble because Oliver Manson turns out to be a serial killer and Luckey Star is a demon... Perspective if you watch Let us Brave you can watch it with whatever perspective you want and it drastically changes the way you look at characters... if you for example feel like watching it from Theo's perspective you'd notice that the world they live in is really weird and confusing... Season 1: Strangativicties in season 1, Theo was new at his school and he noticed small things like Jeff holding a suspicious looking book and Oliver acting all mysteriously... but also things like Violet being a ghost and everyone acting like Theo is not actually wanted at their school... later on when he figured out in their eyes life is a joke, he desided to win their trust by pranking the prank masters Maurice & Luckey... now that he won their trust he felt comfortable enough hanging around with Jeff & Oliver because they seem okay... but when Theo found out Oliver was actually a murderer, he had to make a choise between joining their friend circle or risking death... Theo wanted to continue digging the answeres but Oliver desided to distract him until Oliver convinced himself that digging for answeres might actually turn out fun... Theo noticed that people were hold back with their creativity and expressions because of the morals of the school and the media did not take kindly on Theo's observation... Theo & Luckey were taken by the media and Luckey seemingly killed Benjamin D Puppet... Theo realised that during the events, Martin is always showing in the background whenever there is beef... Theo desided to confront Martin and noticed Martin can walk through walls... Violet noticed Theo's life outside of school is actually kind of adventurous and would explain why Theo is digging for answeres without caring about the danger that lies ahead... because of Theo's past, he & Teresa had to take Bernard out of hell but Theo did not enjoy doing this because it's a waste of time... Theo later on learned Luckey is actually the demon Kobal... Death & Lilith had to fight over whether or not Theo deserves to live and Theo did not understand why so he desided to think back about his past to see why 2 higher beings would even care about his life... Theo Fishermen is really confused about the events happening at his school and he can't help but to dig for answeres... not just because he's confused but maybe it's also because he feels worthless... Theo does not have any special abilities like Oliver's killer instinct, Jeff's wisdom, Luckey's demonness, Teresa and Violet's magical fusion, Martin's ability to copy battle skills, heck even Bernard's ability to confert butter to gold... Theo wants to help people but is unable to do so and feels worthless about it... he secretly wants to give up his curiousity but he has to hold on to it because so far, collecting clues for a greater mystery has been the only thing he's done right so far... and then the shocker of the season finale made Theo realise that throughout the year, he had so many near death expiriences and he never even cared about it atleast once... Theo now has to choose between letting PTSD come in his way or pulling an Oliver by just accepting the horror and making the best out of it... the final realisation that this wasn't his first near death expirience made him choose the second option... except life isn't that simple... Season 2: L50